OS - Gagner un frère
by Yunea
Summary: Sirius s'est enfuit de chez lui et James le soigne. Mais il va bien vite comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami est parti. Et il va gagner un frère /EN LIEN AVEC "Découverte Surprise"/


Salut à tous !  
Non, ce n'est pas le sixième chapitre du "Loup et l'Etoile" parce que j'ai pas du tout fini de le recopier. Mais je vous offre un OS qui parle de la fuite de Sirius (qui n'est pas du tout en rapport avec celui que j'ai déjà posté) mais que j'ai écrit parce que je trouvais que le premier n'exploitait pas assez la relation James/Sirius (comment ça, je force beaucoup avec ça). Bien sûr, je ne supprime pas l'autre mais vous aurez une autre version (que j'aime beaucoup plus).

Cet OS est en lien avec "Découverte Surprise" (dont l'ancien nom est "Une vie à vivre" mais qui n'allait pas vraiment) même si vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'avoir lu avant. Je préviens juste qu'il y aura des références, mais si vous ne voulez pas le lire, libre à vous, moi j'vous force à rien x)

Bref, j'arrête avec mon blabla inutile, j'espère que vous allez apprécier (si vous voyez des fautes, des tournures de phrases bizarres ou des répétitions (argh quelle horreur !) n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !)

Disclamer : Pas à moi !

.

James regarda l'heure et soupira, avant de se frotter énergiquement le front. Ça faisait déjà deux heures que Sirius aurait dû arriver chez lui pour Noël et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami. Et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il se doutait que les parents de son ami avaient quelque chose à voir avec ce retard mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop grave.

 _Peut-être qu'ils ont découvert pour Remus…_

Le jeune homme grogna, se leva du canapé dans lequel il tentait de lire et alla ranger son livre.

Il n'était pas dérangé par l'idée que Sirius couche avec Remus. Il n'était même pas dérangé par l'idée qu'ils _s'aiment_. Mais il était en revanche dérangé par le fait de _savoir_ qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air presque toutes les nuits alors qu'ils dormaient dans le même dortoir – il avait d'ailleurs dû sortir un soir e urgence car ils avaient oublié le sort de silence et que James n'avait pas envie de les entendre faire ce qu'ils faisaient - et, plus important encore, il était mort d'inquiétude quant au fait qu'ils soient _découverts_ par quelqu'un – comme cela avait failli se produire peu de temps avant les vacances.

Sirius lui avait assuré que rien ne changerait entre eux mais c'était faux, bien sûr. Le batteur des Gryffondor passait presque tout son temps libre avec Remus à faire _Dieu savait quoi_ – James préférait ne pas y penser, la seule vision de ses deux amis nus l'un sur l'autre l'avait déjà assez traumatisé pour ne pas en rajouter une couche – et James se retrouvait seul avec Peter. Pas qu'il ne l'aime pas, mais Peter était _Peter._ Il ne pouvait pas remplacer Sirius – il ne le pourrait sûrement jamais.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour écrire une lettre à Sirius, vraiment angoissé à présent, quand un fracas soudain se fit entendre. James se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« Sirius ! »

Il se précipita vers son meilleur ami, qui sortait en titubant de la cheminée. L'héritier de la famille Black se redressa et lui sourit légèrement. James se figea quand il vit les bleus sur sa joue, ainsi que la longue estafilade qui lui barrait le visage et sa lèvre ouverte.

« Salut Potter. » murmura Sirius. Il porta la main à ses lèvres et essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton et ce fut ce geste qui rendit sa mobilité au poursuiveur.

« Bordel Sirius ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! » Il secoua la tête et attrapa le poignet de son ami. « Viens, on va désinfecter ça. »

Il amena Sirius dans sa chambre, l'esprit tournoyant de questions - _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ? –_ mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de soigner son ami. Il appuya sans le vouloir sur son épaule et Sirius grimaça de douleur. James fronça les sourcils et vit que son ami avait détourné les yeux.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le batteur secoua la tête, mais il ne leva toujours pas les yeux, refusant obstinément de croiser son regard. Le poursuiveur sentit son cœur se serrer et le goût âcre de la peur envahit sa bouche. Il pensait savoir _pourquoi_ Sirius refusait ainsi de croiser son regard mais il voulait – _devait_ – savoir. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et sentit celui-ci se tendre.

« Padfoot, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait. _S'il te plaît._ »

L'autre ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. James fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte que Sirius _pleurait_ – peut-être la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il sentit la colère bouillonner dans son sang quand il s'en aperçut et souhaita soudainement que les parents de son ami soient maudis. Mais les sanglots étouffés de Sirius l'inquiétaient et il finit par le prendre dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos en espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Lorsque Sirius se fut calmé, le poursuiveur lui demanda s'il avait mal à un autre endroit et il continua à éviter son regard. James se retint de lui crier dessus et lui dire d'arrêter de baisser les yeux. Seule la certitude que Sirius se braquerait encore plus l'en empêcha et il soupira.

« Padfoot, il faut que tu me dises si tu as mal et ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne serait-ce que pour en parler à mes parents… »

A ces mots, le jeune homme releva la tête en lui agrippant le poignet, la peur brillant dans ses yeux. « Tu ne dois surtout pas leur dire, James ! »

« Mais… » Il se tut en voyant l'air terrifié de son meilleur ami et soupira. « Très bien. En attendant, tu vas m'enlever ce tee-shirt, je n'ai pas vraiment les capacités pour m'occuper de quelqu'un dont les blessures sont infectées. Et c'est un ordre. »

Sirius eut un fin sourire.

« T'as pas peur que tes parents entrent et nous voient dans cette position ? Ils pourraient penser que t'es pédé, toi aussi. »

James sourit à son tour et secoua la tête. « Non, ils ne sont pas là. »

Le batteur hocha la tête puis attrapa le bord de son tee-shirt. Il releva la tête et fixa son ami dans les yeux. « Juste… Ne dit rien, s'il te plaît. »

Le poursuiveur fronça les sourcils et Sirius enleva le vêtement, révélant son torse fin et sculpté par le Quidditch mais surtout parsemé d'ecchymoses plus ou moins récentes. Il leva les yeux vers James, qui semblait figé par l'horreur. Il avait toujours su que Sirius haïssait ses parents et il savait que ceux-ci n'étaient pas tendres avec lui - Combien de fois avait-il reçu de Beuglantes juste pour avoir fait gagner des points à sa Maison ? – mais jamais il n'aurait pu croire que Sirius était un enfant battu. Et cette révélation le glaçait. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et y vit de la crainte. Sirius avait, de toute évidence, peur de la réaction de James.

Celui-ci se secoua mentalement et attira l'autre garçon dans une étreinte. Il sentit Sirius agripper sa chemise et enfouir sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentit aussi son souffle saccadé et serra son ami contre lui aussi fort qu'il se le permettait, inquiet à l'idée d'appuyer sur les bleus.

Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Sirius, entrecoupée d'inspirations hachurées, s'éleva, étouffée par le tissu.

« J'ai essayé de les éviter, tu sais ? Je te jure que j'ai essayé. » Il se dégagea doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, et James se rendit compte qu'il parlait comme s'il tentait de convaincre quelqu'un. Il se rappela la promesse que Sirius lui avait faite, juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent sur le quai 9 ¾. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait forcé à jurer de rester loin de ses parents. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il se doutait peut-être déjà de ce qu'il se passait au Square Grimmaurd mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer en silence. Bien sûr que Sirius avait tout fait pour les éviter.

« Mais tu peux toujours compter sur Regulus et Kreacher pour farfouiller et cafter. » Il rit un peu et dit « Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre les deux est l'elfe de maison, parfois. Bref, j'étais - je prenais ma douche et quand je suis retourné dans ma chambre, ils étaient là – mon père et ma mère, je veux dire. Ils avaient - ils avaient trouvé les lettres de Remus. _Toutes_. » Il prit une inspiration tremblante et secoua la tête.  
« Ma mère a pété un plomb. Elle s'est mise à hurler comme quoi j'étais la honte de la famille, que je les déshonorais, que je suis une abomination, un monstre de sodomite qu'elle aurait dû noyer quand je suis né. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver, _je le sais,_ mais elle s'est mise à insulter Remus, après. Elle l'a traité de « fils immonde de Sang-de-Bourbe, de Sang-Mêlé miteux, de chien de Gryffondor qui ne mérite que la mort ». Le truc, c'est que si elle ne l'avait pas insulté, j'aurais _pu_ _rester_ calme, tu vois ? » Il ferma les yeux et grogna légèrement. « Mais elle l'a insulté – Elle a insulté _Remus_. »

James eut un très fin sourire et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Je comprends, Pads. J'aurai fait pareil si Lily avait été insultée. »

Sirius hocha la tête et poursuivit. « J'ai voulu répliquer, mais je crois que mon père n'était pas d'accord. » Il fixa une affiche pour les Canons de Chudley et parla d'une voix atone. « C'est lui qui m'a fait ça. J'aurais pu résister mais - ça sert à rien. » Il poussa un petit soupir et ferma les yeux. « J'en ai eu marre. J'en ai eu marre de leur servir de bouc-émissaire. Alors j'ai pris mon argent, ma baguette et je me suis _tiré._ »

James le regarda, surpris. « Tu… Tu t'es enfuit ? »

« Ouais… Avec la sainte bénédiction de mes parents. »

Le poursuiveur leva un sourcil.

« Enfin, disons que je n'ai pas « intérêt à revenir souiller la Noble Maison des Black avec mes idées d'abomination de Traitre à mon Sang qui préfère faire la chienne avec ces putain d'amoureux des Moldus de Gryffondors». Entre autre. »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« J'ai jamais demandé à ce que mes parents m'aiment autant que les tiens, je voulais juste - je voulais juste un peu _d'affection_. C'était trop demander de ne juste pas être le paria de ma famille ? »

Il cacha son visage entre ses bras et James sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se tordre. Il attira pour la troisième fois Sirius dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

« Sirius, ne pense plus à eux. Ils ne sont pas ta famille. Ta famille, maintenant, c'est moi. Je suis ton frère, Padfoot. Et je te lâcherai pas, je te l'ai promis. »

Il sentit son meilleur ami se détendre contre lui mais il ne le lâcha pour autant. Il savait que Sirius avait besoin de quelqu'un et James se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là, mais plus encore de ne pas avoir su plus tôt à quel point la situation chez les Black était malsaine. Il se promit intérieurement de ne plus l'abandonner.  
Il sentit celui-ci s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui et il pencha la tête, surpris, avant de sourire. Sirius s'était endormi.

James allongea son ami sur le lit et se démena pour le recouvrir de la couette avant de soupirer.

Même s'il avait dit à Sirius qu'il n'en parlerait pas à ses parents, il allait _devoir_ le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour justifier la présence des coups. Il se souvint qu'une fois, pendant les vacances d'été entre la quatrième et la cinquième année, les quatre Maraudeurs étaient allés à la rivière. Bien évidemment, Remus n'avait pas manqué de vouloir cacher ses cicatrices mais il se rappela quelque chose : Sirius avait déjà des traces dans le dos et sur le bras – _moins qu'aujourd'hui mais j'aurai dû savoir –_ et James lui avait demandé _comment_ il les avait acquises.  
Bien sûr, Sirius lui avait répondu d'un ton nonchalant qu'il était juste tombé dans les escaliers mais deux détails frappèrent James : _jamais_ le batteur n'aurait perdu l'équilibre, surtout chez lui. Et même s'il avait essayé de garder un air détaché, le poursuiveur se rappela avoir vu la mâchoire de son ami se contracter, comme s'il était nerveux.

Mais il n'avait pas noté tout cela sur le moment – _sinon, il ne serait pas dans cet état. Bordel, il ne serait même pas retourné là-bas, j'aurai tout fait pour l'en empêcher ! –_ mais cela lui paraissait évident, maintenant et la colère qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt se transforma peu à peu en rage.

Il posa son regard sur la silhouette endormie de Sirius et se demanda brusquement si Remus était au courant. Le poursuiveur était prêt à parier que non, car sinon il aurait supplié Sirius de venir chez lui ou d'aller chez James.

Ce dernier soupira et regarda rapidement par la fenêtre la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Il devait s'avouer qu'il n'imaginait pas passer son après-midi à attendre puis soigner Sirius.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que ses parents venaient de rentrer, James se décida à réveiller Sirius. Il le laissa se rhabiller convenablement puis dit :

« Mes parents viennent de rentrer, il vaut mieux qu'on descende. »

Le batteur hocha la tête et s'étira avant de sauter sur ses pieds.  
Ils descendirent tous les deux dans le salon et virent Mr et Mrs Potter. James alla saluer ses parents et Sirius resta un peu en arrière, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Puis Euphemia Potter se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avec toute la douceur d'une mère.

« Bonsoir Sirius, comment vas-tu ? »

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, quoiqu'un peu teinté de tristesse et lui affirma qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Mais les deux adultes ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les plaies du jeune homme et Fleamont fronça les sourcils avant de lui en demander l'origine. Sirius jeta un regard paniqué à James et celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant un peu, l'air de dire _« Dis-leur, ça va aller. »_ L'ex-héritier Black avala sa salive et raconta aux parents de son meilleur ami ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Il parla des coups quand il n'obéissait pas ou faisait quelque chose qui leur déplaisait, il raconta les têtes d'elfes de maison accrochées dans le couloir face à sa chambre, il décrivit les longues – trop longues - listes de « Sang-Impurs » et autres « Traitre à leur Sang ». Il omit juste de mentionner qu'il avait été renié parce qu'il était homosexuel – il ne voulait pas être rejeté ici aussi. Tout le temps où il parla, il resta concentré sur le visage de James, comme si c'était à lui qu'il parlait. Celui-ci s _avait_ et Sirius ne pouvait pas supporter de voir les expressions des parents.

Puis il se tut et baissa la tête. Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, alors qu'Euphemia et Fleamont se consultaient du regard. Puis finalement l'homme hocha la tête et sa femme posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Sirius. Celui-ci lui lança un regard craintif et elle lui sourit.

« Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux, mon chéri. Nous serions ravis de t'avoir à la maison. »

Un sourire éclaira lentement le visage de Sirius. « Vraiment ? Je veux dire – Merci… »

.

Le lendemain, alors que Sirius prenait sa douche et que James était affalé sur son lit, son père entra dans la chambre et s'assit à ses côtés. Le poursuiveur se releva et lui jeta un regard surprit.

« Je voulais savoir… Je sais que les Black n'ont pas de raisons _particulières_ pour faire ça mais… Je me demandais si Sirius ne nous avait pas caché quelque chose. » dit l'adulte en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Son fils soupira.

« Ecoute… Tu me promets de rester calme, si je te le dis ? »

« Pourquoi je devrai m'énerver ? »

James secoua la tête et grimaça un peu. « Pas que t'énerves, mais plutôt que tu sois – choqué, je dirai. » _Un peu comme moi – heureusement tu n'es pas tombé sur eux ensemble…_

Son père hocha la tête, tendu, et James se dit qu'il ne parlerait pas de Remus, qu'il valait mieux éviter s'il voulait l'inviter à nouveau.

« Bon… Il faut savoir que Sirius – Eh bien il n'aime pas _vraiment_ les filles. »

« Il est… »

James acquiesça. « Il est gay, oui. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est plus le bienvenu chez lui. » _Et qu'il est couvert de bleus_ – mais il tut ce détail, son père n'étant pas le plus idiot des hommes.  
Il vit le visage de son père passer par plusieurs émotions – la surprise, le choc, peut-être une pointe de dégoût mais James n'était pas sûr, et enfin l'acceptation. Le poursuiveur attendit sa réponse en croisant les doigts, priant pour ne pas avoir pris la mauvaise décision.

« Eh bien… Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas… »

« Il peut toujours rester, hein ? »

Fleamont sourit légèrement. « Oui, bien sûr que oui, on ne va pas le jeter dehors. Surtout avec le froid qu'il fait » ajouta-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre, par laquelle on pouvait apercevoir la tempête de neige qui faisait rage au-dehors.

James souffla discrètement de soulagement. Il sentait que son père était toujours tendu et qu'il lui faudrait temps pour accepter pleinement cela mais au moins, son meilleur ami était toujours le bienvenu...

« Dis-moi, James. »

La voix de son père le tira de ses réflexions et il leva son regard vers lui.

« Toi, tu n'es pas… Gay, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le poursuiveur eut un temps de réaction avant que la question n'atteigne son cerveau et il éclata de rire.

« Non, Merlin, non, je ne suis pas… Je suis purement attiré par les filles » _\- Surtout une._

Son père hocha la tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Tant mieux, la vie sera déjà assez difficile pour l'un de mes fils, je préfère autant qu'elle ne le soit pas pour les deux. »

« Mais on sera là pour Siri'. »

Fleamont le regarda très sérieusement et acquiesça. « Oui, on sera là pour lui. »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre tandis que James souriait. Il venait de gagner un frère.


End file.
